Don't Take The Girl
by CallieeGirl
Summary: Based On the Song, Don't Take The Girl, by Tim McGraw


**MODERN AU**

Stoick walked out of their house, followed by an eight-year-old Hiccup, who struggling with a fishing pole.

"Keep up Hiccup, we need to get there before lunch," Stoick said and took Hiccup's fishing pole from him.

"Yes Daddy!" Hiccup said and hurriedly ran to his father before tripping and falling. When he stood back up he saw Astrid Hofferson walking over to them, a fishing pole laid across her shoulder.

"I'm ready," She said and Hiccup glared at her. This was his time with his Daddy. Stoick was so busy with being mayor, Hiccup barely saw him. So, Hiccup's father arranged a fishing trip with him. One they would go on... Alone.

Stoick chuckled when he saw Astrid and turned to his son with a smile. "We can't leave her behind," He said. "Son, I know you don't want her to go, but someday you'll change your mind."

Hiccup shook his head. "Take Snotlout, take Tuffnut, take my best friend Fishlegs. Take anybody you want as long as she doesn't go," Hiccup said. "Take any boy in the world. Daddy please, don't take the girl."

Stoick laughed and shook his head as they continued to his fishing boat.

* * *

 _ **10 Years Later...**_

* * *

Astrid Hofferson smiled widely as Hiccup Haddock hugged her tightly and kissed her as they watched a movie in the theater. When they got out to the car, a stranger came up and pulled a gun out of his jacket, before grabbing Astrid by the arm.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled as the masked man put the gun to her head. Hiccup gulped, scared for her life.

"If you do exactly what I tell you to, there won't be any harm," The stranger growled.

"Hiccup, don't do anything he says, I'm not worth it," Astrid said, but Hiccup could hear the fear in her voice. He swallowed his tears and looked at the man before emptying his pockets.

"Here, take my money, take my wallet," He said tossing the things to the guy. "Take my credit cards. Here's the watch that my Grandpa gave me," Hiccup said taking the watch off his wrist and gave it to the stranger. "Here's the key to my car. Mr. give it a whirl, but please, don't take the girl."

The masked man gave a creepy grin and shoved Astrid at Hiccup before taking off with his stolen treasures. "Hiccup," Astrid said quietly while her boyfriend hugged her.

"I know, I know, it'll be okay," Hiccup said squeezing her tighter.

* * *

 _ **5 Years Later...**_

* * *

"Hiccup," A very pregnant Astrid, who found out her water had broken and had been having contractions for the past twenty minutes, called her husband's name from her side of the bed.

"What?" Hiccup asked half asleep.

"It's time," Astrid said calmly.

"That's nice Milady," Hiccup said and fell back asleep.

"Hiccup!" Astrid groaned and pushed him off the bed. "I mean it's time to have the baby!"

Hiccup jumped up from the floor. "W-WHAT?! You mean like, r-right now?!"

"No Hiccup, next week... Yes right now! It's time to go!" Astrid said and winced.

"Alright, alright, we got this," Hiccup said as he grabbed the bag and ran out of the room without Astrid. Astrid sighed and stood up, waddling over to the door before Hiccup appeared again, chuckling nervously. "Almost... Forgot you..."

* * *

 _ **At The Hospital... After 11 Hours of Labor...**_

* * *

Hiccup heard the baby scream and turned his attention away from his wife for a moment. "It's a boy! The baby's healthy sir!" The doctor called and pushed the baby into his arms.

Hiccup smiled widely and turned to his wife. "Do you see him Astrid? We made him!" He said, tears threatening to fall. Astrid smiled softly at them and touched the baby before her eyes began to close the the heart monitor began to beep quickly.

Hiccup's smile turned into a frown and he turned to the doctor and nurses. "What's going on? What's happening to her?!"

"Sir, your son is fine, but your wife is losing a lot blood. You'll have to leave," The doctor said and the nurses pushed him out of the room and closed the door. Hiccup made his way down the hall before collapsing on his knees.

"Take the very breath you gave me, take the heart from my chest," He prayed. "I'll gladly take her place if you let me. Make this my last request. Take me out of this world. God please, don't take the girl."

* * *

"Come on Daddy! Come on!" Eight-year-old Stoick said happily as Hiccup followed, a tackle box and fishing pole in hand.

"I'm coming Stoick, slow down," He said just as a little girl, who he recognized as Athena Ingerman, made her way over to them, a fishing pole leaning against her shoulder.

"I'm ready," She said and Hiccup's eyes widened. He turned back around and saw Astrid standing on the porch waving goodbye.

"Well, then let's go," He said smiling at the girl.

"Daddy, I don't want a girl to come," Stoick said.

"Trust me Stoick, you'll thank me one day," Hiccup said and they walked to the lake.


End file.
